Secret Letters and Crafted Hearts
by Broccolio
Summary: Three simple words... Something like that is never easy to say. Sometimes, you have to feel the pain of losing, to truly gain what you seek. Taking that final step, and giving yourself the chance is what has to be done if you truly love a person. A One-Shot full of SoMa fluff for Valentine's Day. Mainly SoMa, slight TsuStar, and mention if KiLiz, ChronaxPatty, and MariexStein


**Ok, so I wasn't planning on making a Valentine's Day fanfiction, but the idea just came to me, and I just had to do it!**

**This is obviously a One-Shot since I can't really make a multi-chapter book in one night. xD**

**I hope you guys like it! :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any over the characters, just the plot of this story.**

* * *

Secret Letters and Crafted Hearts

~Maka's POV~

This was one of those days. Soul was always popular, but this… this was too much. It really hurt to see how graciously he was accepting Valentine's Day cards from all of these girls. I hated being this jealous, at least these girls were able to express how they feel to the guy they like.

To be honest, it was kind of pathetic, I live with him and yet, I still can't manage to say three simple words. In my defense though, it should never be easy to say those words. It took months to even admit it in my own mind. I let out a sign of disappointment as I walked towards my classroom. Soul was just gonna have to meet me in there after he was done with all of those girls.

I reached into my backpack and pulled out the box of Soul's favorite chocolate and a heart shaped card I spent two hours to make. Just yesterday I had been telling myself that today I was going to tell Soul how I really felt and yet, here I am procrastinating giving him his present. But, what if he rejects me? I shook my head, I didn't want to have such thoughts. If Soul rejected me I wasn't sure I would be able to deal with the pain.

The classroom door opened and Soul walked in, with a huge group of girls in his trail. I quickly put the chocolate and card back into my backpack and smiled as he sat down. I put on a pouty face as Soul didn't even bother to look up from the letter he was holding. I let out a small sigh and dropped my head. He must really like what's inside that letter… As if on cue a huge smile ran across his face as he began to chuckle to himself.

"What is it Soul?" I asked, not exactly sure if I myself wanted to know the answer.

"Huh… Oh… N-nothing," He said with a slight blush on his face. His eyes quickly adverted back to the card. Soon after he folded the card and put it in his jacket pocket.

Even though I didn't want to hear the words come from his voice I still asked, "Did the girl you like give you a Valentine's Day card?"

All he did was smirk at me and say, "Trust me, the girl I like has something much greater than this card coming to her."

"Oh." I replied. I wasn't exactly sure what he meant by that, but I was almost certain he wasn't intending me.

Soul looked like he was about to say something when the class bell rang. "Alright class, settle down!" Professor Stein said while clapping his hands.

The class finally calmed down, and there attention went to the front of the room where Professor Stein had one of the rarest of birds in the world strapped down to a table. An insane smile spread across his face as he spoke, "In honor of Valentine's Day we shall not only dissect this bird, but it's heart as well."

As the majority of the class gasped, Stein began laughing evilly. Black Star jumped up from his seat and yelled, "MY GIRLFRIEND FINDS YOUR EXPIREMENTS DISTURBING AND CRUEL! FOR THAT I SHALL SET THE BIRD FREE!" And with that, Black Star ran down the steps and set the bird free before Stein or the rest of the class had a chance to react. Finally, Kid broke out of shock and asked, "Since when do you have a girlfriend?"

Black Star smiled widely and announced, "Since Tsubaki accepted my Valentine's Day card and agreed to be my girlfriend!" After that was stated everyone gasped and looked from Black Star to Tsubaki, who had a huge blush on her face, back to Black Star.

"Good job Black Star!" Soul yelled, cheering for his friend. Black Star looked directly at Soul and gave him a goofy smile and thumbs up.

I silently sighed to myself. It seemed like all of my friends were becoming couples. Kid and Liz have been dating for a few months now and are going on a double date with Patty and Chrona. Which, even though Chrona was kind of forced into the relationship a week ago, he seemed to really be enjoying it. And now, Black Star finally made a move on Tsubaki and Soul has something planned for some girl he has a crush on. I quickly snapped out of my thoughts as Black Star was thrown to the ground by Stein.

"That was for letting my bird go!" Stein said as he walked back to his desk. It was then that I noticed he too had a box of chocolate. I tried my best to read it and managed to make out that it was from Marie. As sweet as it was, it seemed like I was the only one who didn't have a Valentines.

"Since my entire lesson was ruined, this block it a study hall," Stein said as he began rolling away on his chair just to fall over onto his face. He quickly got up, brushed himself off and left the room.

Most kids talked, but some used the time productively and did homework. That was what I had been trying to do, but I couldn't concentrate since right after Stein left, Soul went over and began talking to Jacqueline and a bunch of other girls who were giving him Valentine's Day cards. I felt a deep pain in my chest, but I ignored it. I put away my homework, seeing as I wasn't able to get any of it done and pulled out a book. At least in my books I would know there was a happy ending.

After what seemed like forever, the bell sounded the end of the school day. I quickly packed up and patiently waited for Soul to be done. Once we got home I was planning on giving him the card and chocolate.

"Uh Maka, You head home without me… I have to take care of something." Soul said, seeming a little hesitant. I got a terrible feeling it had something to do with the letter he had gotten.

I couldn't ignore the sharp pain in my chest and I couldn't bring myself to say anything so I just nodded and slowly walked out of the classroom. I wasn't exactly sure why I went so slowly, I guess it was because, deep down I was hoping Soul would change his mind and walk home with me. I guess not though…

~Soul's POV~

It was getting really annoying all of the girls who had been giving me Valentine's today. Of course, I graciously accepted them because who in their right mind would pass up chocolate? One letter had been bothering me all day though. I told Maka to go home without me and once I was sure she had left the building I began making my way to the courtyard, re-reading the letter on my way.

Soul,

I have always loved your meister since the day she came to the DWMA.

I am fully aware of the feelings you hold for her, since you are living with her.

However, I am almost sure I love her far more than you ever could.

I know you will never let me make a move on her if you're around, but you will have no choice if I beat you in battle.

Meet me in the courtyard after school.

It is there I will prove my love for Maka and my hatred for you.

Sincerely,

Heikin Saigo

Just reading the letter made me angry. I wasn't going to let anyone take Maka away from me, after all I had fallen in love with the girl. Even if she didn't love me back, tonight I was determined to tell her how I really felt.

Soon enough I made it to the courtyard where I saw Heikin. My blood was raging, but I made sure to play it off coolly.

Heikin smiled at me, yet his eyes held so much anger it made me nervous. His voice dripped with anger and insanity, "Soul. I'm glad you came."

"Yeah right. Listen, I think you're quite pathetic. You couldn't even tell me in person how you felt," I said, letting a small chuckle escape my lips.

His calm act quickly dissipated as his face contorted in anger, "Maka should have been my meister! You never deserved her!"

That was crossing the line, Maka meant everything to me and I surely wasn't going to let someone talk bad about me. "Listen here. If you deserve her more than me, then why didn't she choose you?! I really think you need to shut up and move on! If you are so great then she would have realized that and made you her weapon, but she didn't so back off!" I said letting my anger get the best of me. By now I was grabbing his shirt and speaking as intimidatingly as I could to his face.

He harshly lifted his knee into my stomach which was enough to make me let go and back away from him. I let out a grunt as he spoke with just as much intimidation as I did, "Did you ever stop to think she only chose you because she pitied you?! She probably knew that you would never get another partner and being the kind person she is, she teamed up with you. I think it's you who needs to learn his lesson." When he finished speaking his arm transformed into a chain scythe and he charged at me.

I quickly transformed my arm into a scythe and blocked. We exchanged attacks for a few minutes, but I was done with him, I kicked him in the stomach and shoved him to the ground. I put my scythe up to his neck and spoke in a soft, but angry tone, "If you ever go near…. No. If you even mention my meister's name I will personally take it upon myself to find and kill you."

It managed to scared him enough to the point of being speechless, because all he did was nod his head and slowly back away from me. Sighing to myself I began walking back to my apartment.

As I walked into the apartment I saw Maka sitting on the couch huddled in a ball. "Hey, are you ok?" I asked with worry and concern in my voice.

She looked up at me with sad eyes and spoke, "Listen, I know I have no right to feel so badly, but I can't stand it! You spent all afternoon with the girl you like and left me here alone. I know I can't make you like someone, and as much as I didn't want you to say it, I'd rather you tell me you were hanging out with a girl than hiding it from me." By this point Maka was crying with her head resting on her knees. Shocked I walked over to her and sat by her on the couch.

"Maka, I-" She cut me off before I had the chance to say anything.

"Before you flat out reject me, here," She said as she extended her arms which held a box and a card, "I bought you these chocolates and made you this card…" She was still crying, but I saw a small blush on her face before she dug her face deeper into her knees.

I gentally took the chocolates and card from her and read it to myself.

Dear Soul,

I know this may be sudden, but I can't hide it from you any longer.

Over the past year living with you, I've realized how much you mean to me.

You're always there for me and even though I have never had the courage to say it… I have fallen so hard for you.

I guess you could say I love you.

I hope your Valentine's Day is filled with your favorite chocolates and other sweets.

Your Meister,

Maka

I was shocked to see what she wrote. A small smile appeared on my face as I looked over at Maka. I stood up from my place on the couch and grabbed her arm and gentally pulled her out the door.

"Wh-where are we going?" She asked, confusion clearly written on her face.

"Just come with me," I said. She silently followed me down the steps and to my motorcycle.

~Maka's POV~

When we got to the bottom of the stairs Soul led me to his motorcycle. He handed me the helmet and climbed on. I followed his lead and got on behind him.

As he began driving away, I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist and just enjoyed the silence of the ride.

It was quite a long ride, and the whole time I sat there wondering what was going on. I was completely baffled and I really wanted to know what was going on, but I decided to just enjoy being this close to Soul.

I rested my head on his back and enjoyed the scenery for the rest of the ride. Finally the motorcycle pulled to a stop. We had been driving for so long that the sun had begun to set on the horizon.

"Perfect," I heard Soul say as he jumped off the motorcycle and I did the same.

Soul grabbed my hand and led me up a hill. The whole time I was blushing at the fact that he was holding my hand.

When we reached the top I gasped at how pretty it was. We could see all of Death City from where we were, and it was quite beautiful in the sunset.

"Beautiful right?" Soul asked as he, himself took in the scenery.

"It's absolutely amazing Soul!" I said with a look of amazement in my eyes.

"Thank you Maka, for the Valentines…. You have no idea how much it means to me," Soul said kindly as he pulled me into a hug.

"I-it was really nothing Soul! I'm sure the other girls gave you things that were much better!" I said, almost sure my face was as red as a tomato.

"No Maka, none of their Valentines matter to me… Only yours." I was shocked by what he had just said, and if at all possible my face got even redder. Soul removed his head from my shoulder and leaned close to my face, our lips only inches apart.

"Maka…. I love you," I had waited so long to hear those three words. I smiled and wished deep in my heart that time could stop right then and there, but I was quite happy it didn't. Right after he said those words he leaned in and passionately kissed me on the lips. Softly at first, but soon he kissed me with all the emotions he could muster. A few seconds after I got over the shock I kissed him back just as passionately. We both had to separate for air, and he was the first to speak,

"Happy Valentine's Day Maka." Holding my hand, together we watched the sun set over Death City.

* * *

**There it is! I hope you guys liked it!**

**Quick fact: Heikin means 'Mean' in Japanese and Saigo means 'Last' in Japanese. Yep, I couldn't think of a good name, and that is what came out of it…. xD**

**I have never written a purely romantic story, so I'm not really sure how it turned out…**

**I really hope it was enjoyable, thank you for reading and PLEASE review! :D**

**Happy Valentine's Day,**

**-Broccolio**


End file.
